


Whatever Words I Say (I Will Always Love You)

by LessonsFromMoths



Series: Sterek All The Time (lots of one shots) [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Arranged Marriage, Castles, Curses, Fluffy, King Stilinski, M/M, Princes, The Gods are kinda assholes, can i honestly write anything else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessonsFromMoths/pseuds/LessonsFromMoths
Summary: Crown Prince Stiles Stilinksi and Prince Derek Hale have to be wed. Which is fine. Really. Except that Stiles is cursed to kill anyone who he falls in love with. Really, it's fine. How bad could this be?Stiles grossly underestimated Prince Derek.





	Whatever Words I Say (I Will Always Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my finals. If I flunk out of college, I blame cute Sterek fics
> 
> DISCLAIMER: the plot sounds all nice and medieval and shit but i have no time to research and write the cool medieval dialogue and customs and objects they are supposed to have so this is _historically inaccurate on purpose_ because all i wanted to do was write a nice arranged marriage story where Stiles was a king so if y'all could maybe not point it out that would be great  
>  Lol, love you all :)
> 
> un-beta'd, point out blinding errors if you'd like!!
> 
> Title taken from The Cure's "Love Song"
> 
> See end of fic for a playlist!!

Stiles hated the gods. But even more than the gods, he hated his great, great, great grandfather. That sounds like the start to a truly epic story, does it not? A foolish young man, hundreds of years ago, getting an audience with the gods only to upset them because he’s an arrogant child. 

Stiles really, really hated his great great great grandfather. 

His mother had told him the story a hundred times: it was his bedtime story every night. A young man by the name of Genim Stilinski had been granted audience with the gods because of his great bravery and his great rule over the land of the north. However, his foolishness and brashness in front of them, along with his quick mouth, angered the gods. They cast a curse on the man and his bloodline: the next male child to be born into the bloodline would be cursed to kill any person they fell in love with. Genim, stricken with the horror of his mistake, had fled the throne room, never to see the gods again. In a fit of grief, he threw himself from a cliff, promising to never have children that might bear his curse.

But how could he have known that his young wife, newly widowed, was just barely with child? She bore a beautiful girl, Stiles’s great great grandmother. And then she had a single girl. And then another. And then his mother and her sister were born. Her sister was sterile, but Claudia Stilinski bore one child: a son, gifted with the curse of the gods. A mark was branded on his neck to prove that the curse had taken hold: a single almond spring, meaning “promise.” A promise that the gods had not forgotten their curse. 

The son was gifted with a strong name: Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski. His first name meant “sword,” or “glory.” His middle and last name held the strength and hopes that he might be the one to break the curse on their family.

From the moment he was born, Mieczyslaw, Stiles for short, knew that he was the little boy in his mother’s fairytale, the one destined to kill the ones he fell in love with. He knew he had to be careful. And he knew that he could never allow himself to fall in love with another. His childhood, though privileged and comfortable due to his family’s famous name and bravery, was extremely lonely. His only friend was a stable boy he had secretly talked to without his parents’ knowledge, and then came to love as a brother. The day his mother had found out, she had scolded him profusely, telling him that he could have been the cause of Scott’s death, and that he was lucky he hadn’t fallen _in_ love with the puppy-eyed, crooked-jawed boy. Stiles had stuck his tongue out and said that he could never love Scott because he was his brother now. Claudia had melted: she knew that she was never going to have any more children because the fear of having another boy--another child who would be doomed to kill his true love--was too real and close. The two boys had been inseparable since.

When Stiles was ten years old, the bedtime stories stopped, and he and his father, the newly appointed king of their small trading kingdom, were left alone. Although his father was strong for their people, Stiles knew that the death of his mother took a huge toll on him. Still, he had a kingdom to rule, and he did it well. The Stilinski’s, for as long as they had been in power, were a well-liked royal clan. The power ran through females usually: this was the first time in over 100 years that the kingdom had all-male rulers. Everyone had loved Queen Claudia, and when she had died the entire kingdom had mourned with their king and prince.

Now that Stiles was older, almost seventeen, he had a lot of things to worry about. He wouldn’t have to take over for his father for years, but he was expected to produce some type of heir someday. This provided a huge problem, as he would one day need a partner to rule with…and the possibility that he would fall in love was still incredibly imminent and plausible. And that was terrifying, because if he did marry someone, and fall in love with them, he would be a murderer, certainly sentenced to death no matter what curse made him do it.

It was still a lonely existence, even with Scott there to ease the loneliness. Stiles went to mandatory balls, dancing with lovely young girls who tried to win his affections, trying not to look at them too closely while still being kind, trying not to know them so he would never fall in love. There was one girl, incredibly pushy, who wouldn’t let him give her generic answers, who smothered him in insults when he wouldn’t compliment her, who shoved herself into his life without asking. Her name was Lydia, and her fiery hair only reflected her personality. She was much too scary and pushy for Stiles, and he grew to love her, but she was only a trusted advisor and friend. And him and Scott’s twosome became three, just like that.

Everything seemed like maybe it was fitting into place: the three of them had discussed at length their options and had decided that when it came time for Stiles to pick a suitor, he would choose Lydia so she could rule at his side and produce an heir. Stiles knew that it wasn’t what she wanted out of life: she wanted to be free and rule as an advisor instead of as queen, but they had been friends for years, and he knew she would do anything for him, just as he would for her. And once she made up her mind, nothing could change it. Except maybe his father.

Stiles had crickets jumping in his stomach as he approached the throne room, twisting his hands as if he was wringing out a towel. When he had received the summon from a nice page named Danny, who always smiled too widely for Stiles’s liking, he had immediately become worried. His father almost never officially summoned him, just found him when he needed. Their castle and estate wasn’t too big, so it was never hard to find anyone you wanted. Stiles had walked down the corridors, his stomach knotting and his palms soaked. The last time he had been summoned, his mother had died.

Stiles quickly ran through everyone in his mind. Lydia was supposed to be in meetings all day, so she was probably fine. But Scott…Scott was out at the stables. He could have been kicked in the head! He could have fallen, or, or, the barn could’ve collapsed, or caught on fire. Stiles could just see Scott running into the burning barn, trying to save his animals. Oh gods, Scott! Stiles burst into the throne room to see his father’s set face as he sat regally on the throne. Lydia was to his father’s right, and her expression looked just as grim as the king’s.

“Is Scott--“ He began, and his father quickly held up his hand.

“Scott is on his way right now.” Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. “Son, there’s something we need to speak with you about.” His father still looked incredibly pained, and Stiles felt his relief begin to dissipate. “As you know, we’ve recently been facing extreme pressure from Deucalion’s kingdom. He would like to use our trading center, and has expressed interest in buying the kingdom. As you also know, we have continually declined. Unfortunately, it seems that our disagreement has come to a head. We need stronger allies and more resources. Our greatest allies would have to be the Hale kingdom.”

“From the south?” Stiles asked, slowly remembering. From what he could recall, the Hales had been apart of a huge allegiance of kingdoms that advocated for peace. Then the kingdoms of the south began a civil war between themselves, tearing their kingdoms apart. If he remembered correctly, the Hale Kingdom tried to stay neutral, but ended up being invaded by Deucalion’s army. They burned much of the kingdom, causing devastation to their crops and many of their buildings and monuments. The Hale Kingdom fell into the background after that.

“Exactly. Their army is known for its ferocity and size, and we need those things. Unfortunately, because of their involvement in some other controversial political matters, they’re not very popular with our kingdom, and we’re the foreign northerners to their people, so the people of both kingdoms won’t really be up for an alliance. Unless…” His father gave him a very pointed look.

Stiles looked back at him, confused. “Unless there’s a union.” Lydia said, looking at him sharply. In her eyes, he could see how dumb she thought he was. Typical.

“I...still don’t understand,” he said hesitantly, looking between his father and his most trusted advisor. “You..”

“We need to arrange a marriage, and you are the only person in our kingdom we can offer without causing offense,” the king said, his voice leaden with the weight of his statement. 

Stiles stared, shell-shocked. Long ago, when he was very tiny, his parents used to entertain the idea of an arranged marriage, since it would make the kingdom strong and Stiles would have a smaller chance at falling in love. However, there was still that chance, and they quickly left the idea behind. But now...now Stiles had to make a sacrifice for his kingdom. To save them from surefire slaughter by Deucalion’s kingdom, he had to be _married_. Married to a strange foreigner from another land. And if he dared fall in love…

“I...I understand, my king.” He bowed low, knowing that his father would want to meet with him in private as soon as possible to get his reaction to the whole thing. “When will my betrothed arrive?”

“The Hales are already on their way. We can expect them in a week’s time.” The king looked incredibly tired. “Retire, my son. Tomorrow we will discuss the details and implications of this allegiance.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Stiles bowed again, closing his eyes as to not let the moisture pooling in his eyes fall from his lashes. He lifted his body and held his head as high as ever as he walked from the throne room, his heart heavier than ever before.

Once he got to his room he curled up on his bed, knees pulled to his chest. Lydia found him not ten minutes later, and she joined him as she pulled him against her chest, stroking his head and holding him tight. They were impossibly silent as he cried, Lydia’s tears joining his own, as they mourned for the life he could never have.

 

.......

“So who is this royal Hale I’m to marry?” Stiles asked, playfully pushing Lydia’s shoulder. It had been two days since he received the news, and he still hadn’t heard anything about his betrothed. “If we are to be married, shouldn’t I know something about them?” 

Lydia sighed, leaning down to smell one of the early roses in the not yet blooming garden. “I’m not even sure. The Hales have kept it very quiet. They are quite private, I’ve heard. All I know is that there are three children to the current king and queen. The eldest, Laura, whom I doubt you will marry since she is to take the throne once her parents’ reign has finished; Derek, the only male child; and the youngest daughter, Cora, who is a year younger than you.”

“You’re right, it’s very unlikely I’ll wed Laura,” Stiles deducted, murmuring through his fingers as he thought. “We want an alliance, not a merger. Hmm. Tell me about Derek and Cora.”

“Well, Derek is three years your elder. He is known for rejecting any attempt at flirtation or courtship, but I’ve heard that he’s had some scandalous affairs with the Argent kingdom, and there’s even a rumor that he had an affair with someone from Deucalion’s kingdom.” Lydia’s eyes were wide with excitement. If anyone loved a good scandal, it was her.

“He doesn’t seem like leader material,” Stiles mused.

“Well, he is a general in his kingdom’s army, ranked by doing everything every other knight must do. He is quite skilled in battle and swordsmanship,” Lydia remarked, a sly smile appearing on her face. “And I’ve heard that he isn’t hard to look at.” 

Stiles gasped. “You embarrass me! Stop, I’m all flushed.” He waved a hand around his face to fan it. “Now tell me about Cora.”

“There’s not as much about her. She’s managed to keep herself out of trouble, though I have heard that she can definitely take care of herself. She often attends court and war meetings, very tactical and pretty.”

“She seems like the best bet, unless her family is saving her for a stronger allegiance.”

“There is a chance at that,” Lydia sighed. “Though I must say, whichever Hale you end up wed to, I think you’re going to be in way over your head.’

“Probably. They’ve grown up in a kingdom that was almost always at war.” Stiles paused in his gay stroll. “Do you...do you think I could fall in love with any of them? Do you think I could be that reckless?”

Lydia sighed loudly, one of her many talents. “I think that you are a very inquisitive person, Stiles. I also think that you are incredibly passionate. And I think it will be easy for you to fall for someone that is much different than you just because you’re curious.” She turned to look at him. “But if there’s one thing you’re not, it’s reckless.”

“Thanks, Lyds,” he said. Although his fears were not satisfied, at least he knew that he would have his friends here rooting for him.

“But who knows? They’re supposed to be incredibly gorgeous. You might not be able to resist,” she teased, and flirted away from his retaliating punch, laughing lighty. 

 

......

Stiles stood in the throne room, teeth clacking together nervously. His fingers were tapping incessantly on his thighs, which were clad in his best dress suit. He knew that he looked far more regal than normal, his hair carefully set into place, every piece of fabric tucked where it needed to be. If he couldn’t impress the Hales now, he never would. His father, who was sitting in the throne beside him, cleared his throat. “Stiles, son, sit. They will be in any moment now.”

Stiles grumbled nonsense but sat quickly. A lot of being royalty meant waiting patiently. First, they had to wait almost all day...it was almost dinnertime. And they had already been in the throne room for an hour, awaiting the arrival of the Hales as the royal family from the south undressed from their long journey. The Stilinski kingdom had offered to send Stiles to them instead, but the Hale family had insisted upon coming, forming a bond with the castle and the kingdom as a sign of goodwill. It had worked with their people: the citizens of the kingdom were very interested in meeting the royals from the south. 

Stiles was absolutely _buzzing_ with anticipation when the large doors in front of them opened and Danny scurried in. “King Noah, Prince Stiles. I present to you, Queen Talia and King Charles, and their children Prince Derek and Princess Cora.” He bowed low and stepped to the side, allowing the royal party to make their way through the doors.

The royal family of the south were pressed, clean, and perfect. Stiles choked on air for a small amount of time as he took them in. Queen Talia was stunning with her high cheekbones, artful wrinkles, and long, regal blue gown. It was tight fitting, revealing her strength and power in just a garment. Stiles suddenly felt like a child playing dress-up. Her husband, who walked slightly behind her as a sign of respect, was wrapped in a suit that matched his wife’s, but only seemed to compliment hers, not overpower it. Their eyes shone with interest as they entered the courtroom. Behind them was a stunning man, clean shaven with a carefully neutral look on his delicately perfect face. He was wearing a tanned suit, dressed as if attending a ball. His sister, who followed right by his side, had more feminine features, her beautiful black curls falling just short of her poofing white gown that seemed to shimmer in the bright natural lighting of the throne room. The siblings were poised and perfect, and Stiles once again felt out of place in his own castle. 

“Queen Talia, King Charles!” Stiles’s father said, spreading his arms out grandly as he stood. “Welcome to our kingdom.” 

The queen inclined her head to his father. “It is a pleasure to finally meet, King Noah.” Her husband followed suit. 

“And welcome to the prince and princess, too.” The king looked around. “This hardly seems the place to discuss business and exchange pleasantries. Come, we can convene in my maps room.” He began to step down from his throne, the guards on both sides of the room restlessly watching each other. 

“Your maps room?” Queen Talia asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“Why yes, I find that all of my best conversations are had when surrounded by the reminder that there are many paths to follow,” the king answered, smiling widely. “Please, my son and I will be glad to lead you. We can also have a bit more privacy.” Stiles took that as his cue to scurry from his small throne and line up his steps right behind his father, bowing his head respectfully to the other royal family. Talia’s eyes flashed with approval. Stiles and his father led the quiet group to the maps room, which was personally one of his favorite rooms in the entire castle. The walls were covered completely in all sorts of maps: dyed ones, thick parchment ones, ones of lands, ones of castles, real ones, ones of fantasy, and even a conceptual one of the human mind. The room wasn’t very big, just large enough to comfortably fit the six of them, but it had plenty of sitting space and even a huge round table in the middle for battle plans, escape routes, and morning tea. 

“Now I believe that we have already discussed much, but I know that my son is not very informed on details.” King Noah began. 

“As it is with my children,” Queen Talia replied. “We believed it best to discuss the rest in person, with all parties present.” 

“Yes. Would you like to do the honors?” 

Queen Talia turned her eyes to the children. “As you all know, Deucalion’s kingdom is becoming a very imminent threat, and King Noah, along with the Argent kingdom and our kingdom, have become increasingly worried about how large he is making his army. He has been gathering thieves, mercenaries, and foreigners from across the sea to build his forces into a strong foe, and he has his sights set on Paneria,” she explained, referring to the land mass in which they all ruled their kingdoms on. “Unfortunately, our two kingdoms have never had a very fond history. Bloodshed, scandals, and animosity has followed where our two kingdoms have crossed paths, usually fueled by the gods. Therefore, the only way an alliance might be formed between the two kingdoms is a marriage. Stiles, the sole son of the Stilinski kingdom, is to be wed to one of you by the end of the month. The fate of all of our peoples rest on the success of this union.” 

King Noah sighed. “We understand that this is a lot, but--” 

“As children of the crown, it is our duty to do the most for our kingdoms,” Derek spoke, his voice higher than what Stiles would have guessed. “We will do what is necessary.” 

They all looked at each other solemnly. King Noah spoke. “You all will spend the next few weeks getting to know each other, and a wedding will happen by the end of the month. Ultimately, the decision will be up to all of you, but a decision must be made.” 

“We understand, Father,” Stiles said, staring at the map behind his father’s head. It was the one of an imaginary land, Dramine, one that Stiles wished he was in wholeheartedly. 

His father stepped into his way. “Stiles, why don't you show Prince Derek and Princess Cora the gardens? I'm sure they'd adore the hedge maze almost as much as you do, and Queen Talia, King Charles, and I still have much to discuss.” 

“Yes, father,” Stiles bowed, then bowed to the other king and queen before inclining his head at the two siblings. They bowed as well and followed him from the room. It was painfully silent as they made their way outdoors and through the gardens, Stiles slowing his pace to pick up an abandoned watering tin. He began to carefully look at the flowers, watering any whose soil looked dry. 

Prince Derek cleared his throat. “You should know that Cora and I have already made a decision on who should be wed.” 

Stiles looked up from the petunias with interest. “Yes? Well that takes much of the stress out of the whole thing, now doesn't it?” 

Derek cleared his throat uncomfortably, seeming to not like Stiles’s eyes boring so intently into his own. “Yes. It will be me. We will marry at the end of the month.” 

Stiles nodded slowly, inspecting his tin to see how much further they could walk before he needed to refill it. “May I ask how you made this decision?” 

“Although you do need to produce heirs, Cora has offered her womb to use for childbearing, or we could always recruit a maid. Cora is young and has her life ahead of her. She is very interested in the younger prince of the Lahey kingdom, and we believe she may be able to be wed to him, eventually. Cora does not want a kingdom to rule.” 

Stiles flicked his eyes lazily between them. “And you?” 

“And I what?” 

“And you want a kingdom to rule?” 

Prince Derek shook his head slowly. “It was never in my plan. I have not been taught nor bred to lead, but I will do what is necessary for my people and yours.” 

Stiles nodded. “That is reasonable. I have a condition, though.” The prince from the south raised his eyebrows, awaiting the request. “I have no interest in love,” Stiles said. 

“That is no request, Prince Stiles,” Derek said amusedly. 

“True. My request is simple. Do not expect love from me. Fondness, maybe. Friendship is possible. But I have no interest in love,” he repeated. 

Prince Derek nodded. “Your request is fair. Do we have an agreement?” He stuck out his hand towards Stiles. 

“Yes, I believe we do.” Stiles shook the prince’s hand. His fate seemed sealed. “Now, you both are welcome to continue on with me, our lovely gardeners have some extra tins, or you can just accompany me this afternoon through my usual rounds.” 

The siblings exchanged glances before Cora smiled widely. “Well I am very interested in getting to know the man my brother is to marry. Tell me, do you like to ride?” 

“It is one of my favorite pastimes. We have lovely stables, and our stable boy…” 

They chatted as they walked, Derek trailing behind them, watering the flowers contently. Eventually, Derek got sidetracked talking to a working gardener, and once Cora noticed she yanked Stiles onto a path to their left, hidden by a hedge. Stiles laughed with surprise, not used to that kind of force from a stranger. When he turned to see Cora, the smile was disappearing from her face. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked, becoming serious. 

Cora looked around once more. “My brother...he’s sacrificed a lot for this family. For our older sister Laura, for our parents.” She grew extremely quiet. “For me. This marriage is very uncomfortable for him, since he never thought he would get married. He always planned on becoming the general for our people’s forces, with Laura as his queen. He never wanted to be king. And he’s a really great person. He’s loving and doting and really cares about people. He’ll be a great leader.” 

Stiles paused. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“Just...don’t think too badly of him. He doesn’t really search out human connection, I don’t want you to think he’s unfond of you or something along those lines.” 

Stiles laughed. “If anything, I’ll be more cold than your brother.” Cora’s face did something complex to show her distaste and confusion, and Stiles hurried to remedy her expression. “Not because of him, but because of me. I’ll regard him as the closest kind of friend, but nothing more.” 

Cora relaxed slightly, but still had an odd look on her face. “Why do you not want love?” 

Stiles felt his face closing off. “I must protect myself and others. To do that, love that is beyond familial cannot be something I possess.” 

Cora didn’t seem to fully accept his answer, but nodded anyways. “You two are perfect for each other.” Her eyes rolled in a perfect orbit. 

“Oh, is it because Prince Derek also holds no interest in love?” Stiles asked eagerly, maybe a little too interested in his future husband. 

“You could say that,” Cora said. “Or you could say that he is a self-loathing, selfless, twit. That works as well.” She must have seen the way Stiles was looking at her, and she chuckled and waved a delicate hand in the air, dismissing his unspoken questions. “I’m sure my brother will reveal more about himself without me telling you everything about him. Now come, I believe we have given our parents enough time to discuss the details of the arrangement, have we not? Derek?” She said, startling the prince from where he was crouched over a tiger lily. “Come along, now.” She had a special kind of twinkle in her eye as she led them all out of the gardens, remembering how they got there perfectly. Stiles was impressed. 

They met their parents back in the map room. “How was your walk, children? I hope you found the garden to your liking?” His father greeted them. 

“Oh yes, it was quite lovely! I think Derek especially enjoyed watering the flowers,” Cora said, smiling sweetly. 

King Stilinski looked slightly startled. “Oh! I didn’t know Stiles was going to put you to work.” 

Stiles opened his mouth to protest, but derek beat him to it. “Oh it was by request. I do think that Prince Stiles and I will very much enjoy watering the flowers together in the future. Most husbands have a few activities they enjoy doing together, don’t they?” 

Queen Talia and King Stilinski looked a little stunned, but King Charles didn’t skip a beat. “I believe it is customary,” he smiled at the two. 

“So, you’ve made your decision, then?” Queen Talia looked at them, and they all nodded solemnly. “Derek, are you sure?” She asked, and for the first time she looked more like a mother than a queen. 

“We have decided, my Queen. Prince Stiles and I are to be wed.” 

King Charles clapped his hands together. “This is exciting news. Congratulations, my sons.” 

Stiles’s dad still looked a little stunned, but he nodded and smiled as well. “I suppose we should send out the wedding invitations as soon as possible. Does anyone have a suggestion for the date?” 

Queen Talia pursed her lips. “Do you think we could have a wedding in a week? My eldest can make it here by then.” 

Stiles suddenly felt faint. In a week, he would no longer be a single man. He would have a _husband._ He kind of wanted to throw up. 

“Boys?” King Stilinski turned to them, and they both nodded, seemingly in a kind of stupor. Stiles thought that Prince Derek might have felt something very similar to himself at that particular moment. 

“If you don’t mind, I think my brother and I would like to retire, and maybe take dinner in our chambers? We are quite exhausted from our journey today.” 

King Stilinski immediately jumped into action. “Of course! Danny!” He called, and the page appeared in the room. “Please go find someone to show Prince Derek and Princess Cora to their chambers, please.” Danny nodded curtly and hurried off. 

“Father, Queen Talia and King Charles, I think I might also retire early. It has been a long day.” 

“Have a lovely night, dear,” Queen Talia said kindly, and Stiles waited until someone came to take the Hale children away before kissing his father’s cheek and bidding them goodnight before leaving for his own room. Once he got there, he threw his head into a pillow and screamed into it. Lydia had been right: the Hale children were extremely good looking. 

_......_

Godammit. Godammit. _Godammit!_ Derek scrubbed viciously at his eyes, which were _not_ tearing up. He was just tired. Prince Stiles was...was... _godammit!_ The second King Stilinski and the prince had turned away to take them to the maps room, Cora had shared a look with him, her eyebrows wiggling and her smile devilish because she just _knew._ She fucking knew that Prince Stiles was exactly his type. As someone who didn't have a preference gender-wise, he was insanely picky when it came to personality, and Prince Stiles--with his stunted wit, his awkward movements, his nice hands, his perfect lips, and his extremely disarming smile....well, Derek wasn’t hurting. 

Except for the fact that he can’t fall in love with Prince Stiles. When he had offered up marriage, Prince Stiles had seemed just fine, and had laid out his terms very clearly: no love, only friendship. And that was perfect: Derek didn’t want to fall in love, in fact, it was the last thing he needed. His life was burdened enough as it was. It was kind of a relief that Prince Stiles didn’t want much more, either. And they didn’t even have to worry about sex, since Cora would have their children for them. Well, Stiles would have to do a few extra things, but that was something to worry about later. Right now, they had an impending marriage to worry about. 

He was nervous, he wouldn’t lie to himself. After the wedding, he’d be expected to live here in the castle to the north instead of with his family. Of course, he’d have to travel home to assemble the army, but hopefully it wouldn’t come to that. The merger between Hales and Stilinskis should be enough to keep Deucalion away for a long time. It wasn’t a permanent solution, but it was one for the moment. 

And Derek would do anything for his family, for his people. It was least he could do, especially to make up for the horseshit his grandfather did all those years ago to anger the gods…. 

Derek sighed loud enough that it echoed on the stone walls of his room. Yeah, maybe his life sucked a little (a lot). But maybe it would suck a little less with a kingdom to worry about instead of his own problems. And a Stiles Stilinski by his side. At least for a little while. 

_......_

One of the good things about being a prince is that you don’t have to plan your own wedding: literally almost everyone else in the kingdom does it for you. Stiles knows someone is working on his wedding suit down in the village, another is forging the wedding bands, a third is hand-blowing crystal decorations and special glasses for the banquet that will be held after the ceremony. Stiles would feel bad about it, except it actually makes these people's’ lives to be able to create something that the crown prince will use or wear at his wedding. People get excited about that kind of thing. 

But, since everyone else was stressing and working, that just meant that Stiles and Prince Derek had way too much time to get to know each other more before they shared a marital bed. Apparently it was the proper thing to do. And since they weren’t allowed to go around without a chaperone, Cora, Lydia, and Scott often joined them. 

It started simply, with horseback rides and friendly picnics with everyone. They spent the beginning of the week visiting a large pond on the edge of the property that quickly led to Cora being thrown in and everyone else deciding to join her (hey, it was a hot day!). They perused the gardens. Stiles might have been able to simply ignore Derek, if it wasn’t for how noble of a man he was. He pet his horse lovingly, and even dismissed Scott so he himself could desaddle and brush her. He volunteered to sit on the hard ground instead of the picnic blanket when it looked like there wasn’t enough room. Although he was the one who threw Cora into the pond, Stiles still remembered the gleam of mischief in his eyes before he did so, and the caring he showed when he watched her resurface only to scream at him. 

And the walks in the gardens….Derek made sure to speak with every single gardener they passed, getting their name. Stiles would have spoken to them all as well, given that he was alone, but he never expected company to do it. Derek seemed genuinely interested in their lives, even remembering details Stiles long forgot. Derek would water the flowers with him every day: they mostly walked and watered in silence, but once in a while Derek would offhandedly mention a funny little story about one of his guards or sisters, or laugh at Stiles’s attempts at jokes, or even give praise to the beautiful flowers. And Stiles thought...well, maybe it wouldn’t be too hard to fall in love with Prince Derek. And that thought scared the shit out of him. 

_....._

Derek was angry with Stiles, but he was mostly angry with himself. He was angry with how Stiles’s usually sharp and defined smile would turn soft when he fed apples to the horses, how his eyes would light up every single time one of his friends talked. Every single time. He was angry with how intelligent he was: how, when there wasn’t enough room on the picnic blanket, he was the first to problem-solve so that Derek could sit with them all. It annoyed him how he had memorized the slope of the crown prince’s nose, and that it was hard to tear his eyes away from Stiles’s because of how expressive they were. 

He was angry that, whenever they walked in the gardens together (the only place they could travel unchaperoned because of the sheer amount of gardeners), he would learn something new and exciting and beautiful about his future husband. In any other circumstance, this would be great, even ideal. But at the moment, it was anything but. If Derek could fall this hard so easily…. 

They were walking in the gardens near the middle of the week, with three days left until their wedding, when Stiles crouched by a very tiny plant, not even in bloom yet, though summer had begun. “He’s a little late,” Derek found himself saying. 

“It seems so,” Stiles murmured, then began to hum a small tune, seemingly to the plant. As Derek listened, he realized that he was actually singing some words, but he couldn’t understand them. Overcome with the need to know, he crouched down. 

“What is that you’re singing?” He asked. 

“Oh!” Stiles looked a little embarrassed. “I like to, um, sing Adagio. By J.S. Bach. But the music has no words, so I like to sing the words from John Gray’s poem, Summer Past.” 

Derek was unbearably curious. “Will you sing it for me? Uh, and the plant?” 

Stiles looked down, ears stained red, and Derek feared he wouldn’t. But then he sang, in a clear, soft voice, “There was the summer. There  
Warm hours of leaf-lipped song,  
And dripping amber sweat.  
O sweet to see  
The great trees condescend to cast a pearl  
Down to the myrtles; and the proud leaves curl  
In ecstasy 

Fruit of a quest, despair.  
Smart of a sullen wrong.  
Where may they hide them yet?  
One hour, yet one,  
To find the mossgod lurking in his nest,  
To see the naiads’ floating hair, caressed  
By fragrant sun- 

Beams. Softly lulled the eves  
The song-tired birds to sleep,  
That other things might tell  
Their secrecies.  
The beetle humming neath the fallen leaves  
Deep in what hollow do the stern gods keep  
Their bitter silence? By what listening well  
Where holy trees, 

Song-set, unfurl eternally the sheen  
Of restless green?” 

When he finished, he sat there, looking more than embarrassed, but Derek placed his hand on Stiles’s forearm, the first time he had ever touched him. “That was beautiful.” 

The crown prince still refused to look at him. “My mother taught it to me. We would sing Bach to the plants all the time. Adagio is my favorite.” 

Derek knew that the subject of Stiles’s mother was a topic you weren’t supposed to talk about with him, since it was still something most of the kingdom struggled with. “Thank you for sharing that with me,” Derek said softly. 

Stiles blinked, as if just realizing what had transpired. “Oh. Well, I do it a lot, so I suppose I should warn you before you get married to me,” he smiled weakly, then stood. “Come, it must be nearing lunch.” 

After that, things seemed different. Prince Stiles seemed a little distant still, but he also stole glances at Derek, smiling whenever they met eyes. And Derek maybe stole glances as well. Well, if he did, no one needed to know about it. 

_......_

Stiles was _not_ falling in love with Prince Derek. Not at all. He couldn’t, because if he did it would mean a death wish upon his husband. And he couldn’t do that to Derek, not at all. 

It was two days before the wedding when the castle got the news that someone had tried to poison Prince Derek’s food. As royalty, their plate was always tested by the staff before being served for this exact reason, and the person staffed with testing Derek’s food had dropped dead mere minutes after eating his food. It was a highly toxic poison: and it looked like it had come from the berries in the forest behind their castle. 

“Those berries are found in many forests,” Stiles mumbled to himself as he paced in his chambers. “It doesn’t mean you tried to poison him.” There was no way, right? Stiles wasn’t in love with Derek. It was just a citizen or employee of the castle who didn’t like the southern kingdoms and was protesting the alliance. That’s all. Stiles hadn’t tried to murder his future husband. Nope. 

One day before the wedding, a large chandelier in the foyer almost fell on Derek and crushed him. It had been rigged so that when someone walked under it and onto a small clear string, it would drop directly on top of them. Luckily, Derek had heard something odd and was able to dive out of the way with nothing more than a bruise on his knee, but someone in the castle was clearly trying to kill him. They increased security, and Stiles convinced himself that he wasn’t smart enough to create a death contraption such as that. Derek didn’t seem too concerned about the threats on his life, and even expressed deep regret about the staff member that had died tasting his food. He had even taken the time to visit their family and express his condolences. 

Going to bed that night was nerve-wracking. Stiles knew that in the morning, there would be a huge process to getting ready: he had seen his wedding garments, and they looked complicated as hell. Then there would be the huge ceremony, in which everyone would be invited, and then an even bigger reception with drinking and food and fun. 

And Derek. Obviously. 

His entire body was shaking as he fell asleep, and for the first time, Stiles actually feared to wake up. 

_......_

When he woke, it wasn’t in his own room. He was in some other chambers, and he was...standing? He looked around, filled with fear. Had someone kidnapped him? Had he sleepwalked? He had never done that before, and-- 

Stiles startled as he looked down and saw a bed, right in front of him. The person in the bed was obviously sleeping, not woken by Stiles’s entrance. When he squinted more, he noticed that it was _Derek_. Oh shit. It _had_ been him trying to kill Derek those past few days. He had fallen in love. 

“Derek,” Stiles tried to say as tears filled his eyes, but something stopped him from speaking. “Derek!” He yelled, but no sound came out. He realized, with unbridled horror, that clutched in his left hand was a dagger, clean and glistening in the moonlight streaming in from the window. Oh god, oh god, he was actually going to do it. He was going to murder Derek. “Derek!” He screamed, tears falling from his eyes, but nothing happened again. Stiles could feel the muscles in his arm working, slowly moving upwards, preparing to strike. A feeling of total horror and self loathing filled Stiles. 

A teardrop fell on Derek’s face, and the prince moved, slowly blinking himself awake when he noticed someone beside his bed. Still stuck in a half-sleep, he didn’t look as alarmed as he probably should have. “Stiles?” He asked, voice rough. “What are you doing?” 

Stiles tried to speak, but this time his tears choked him. Derek caught sight of the knife, and his eyes widened. “Stiles? What are you doing?” He asked, voice slightly panicked. 

Stiles was finally able to break his mute barrier. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t stop it, Derek! I-I can’t!” 

“Stiles!” Derek made a move as if to get up, and Stiles watched as he plunged the dagger into Derek’s chest, He listened to Derek;s odd gurgle, and he had to close his eyes as his arm continued to plunge the dagger into Derek, he wasn't even sure where anymore, wasn’t even sure how long. He sobbed as he did so, tears and snot running down his face. 

Finally---after what seemed like hours--the curse must have decided that Derek was dead. The dagger clattered to the floor, and Stiles fell over Derek’s body, sobbing. “Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods what have I done?” He clutched onto Derek’s lifeless body, unable to move himself. “The-the gods are truly cruel! I-I can’t believe….” He couldn’t stop, and he almost screamed when Derek sat up. 

He scrambled away from the bed, eyes wide. “Wh-what…?” He wiped some snot from his face, staring widely at Derek, who looked stunned. 

“You tried to kill me,” he said, seemingly in awe. He looked at Stiles, some anger in his eyes. “You tried to kill me!” 

Stiles started crying again. “I thought I had! Oh gods, I never wanted to. M-my great gr-eat grandfather, he-he made the gods curse this family.” He was breathing hard, trying to get the story out. How was Derek not dead? “The first boy to-to be born in the family would h-have the curse.” 

“What is it?” Derek asked, voice level. Stiles was still gasping to catch his breath. 

“C-cursed to kill any person they fell in love with,” he sobbed, ashamed. He held his face in his hands so he wouldn’t look at Derek. “I thought that I could stop myself from falling in love with you, but I couldn’t. I’m so, so sorry. I’m glad I didn’t kill you.” 

Derek was silent from across the room for a minute. “Actually, you did." 

Stiles looked up. “I...what?” 

Derek looked him in the eye. “You killed me.” He laughed bitterly, but it wasn’t directly aimed at Stiles. “My family has a curse, too. ‘The next son to be born of your blood, Liam Hale, will outlive everyone they ever love!’” Derek mimicked sourly. “And that was me. Immortal. Cursed to watch everyone I love die.” 

Stiles looked at him curiously. “How old are you?” 

Derek snorted. “I’m twenty-six. Talia and Charles are my parents.” 

“Oh, so you haven’t outlived anyone yet. Is that why you didn’t want love from this union?” 

Derek nodded. “I can’t bear to lose the people I love, especially if I myself will never feel peace.” 

Stiles’s face crumpled with pity and understanding. “Seems like we both got dealt a shitty hand, huh? Curse the gods and all that,” he jokingly shook his fist at the sky. 

Suddenly, when Stiles blinked, Derek and himself were in a throne room unlike any he’d ever seen before. There were about fifteen thrones in a circle, and Derek and Stiles were dead center. Although the thrones looked empty, Stiles could feel fifteen pairs of eyes boring into him. When he looked over at Derek, he saw that his white nightshirt was stained red with blood, still wet, and he looked just as confused as Stiles felt. 

_**Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski. Derek Liam Hale. The grandsons of the cursed, who hold both their curses and their names. You have been summoned to a council with the Gods.** _

The voice wasn’t really a voice: it appeared in Stiles’s head, and he just knew what was being said. 

_**Your fates were decided long before your grandfathers made their mistakes. Your union has been fated for as long as the stars have existed, and the curses were necessary precautions.** _

Stiles blanched. “You mean our curses were put on us to stop us from marrying other people?” He could feel the white hot feeling of anger. 

_**They were necessary. If your union did not happen, the world would plunge into chaos. The future of life is dependent on your union. As gods, we cannot directly interfere, but if you had not fallen in love, armies much stronger would have risen and overtaken the world. Your union is of the utmost importance.** _

Derek cleared his throat. “Um, okay. But now that we’re about to get married, are the curses still necessary?” There was a brief pause. 

_**You both have a choice. Miecsyslaw may take on the gift of immortality with you, Derek, or you both may choose to lift your curses.  
** _

Stiles and Derek didn’t even have to think. “Lift the curses,” they said immediately. 

_**Very well. Your wish is granted.** _

Stiles blinked again and suddenly he was in Derek’s chambers again, staring at Derek from across the room. “Did that really happen?” He asked, and Derek nodded numbly. “Huh.” 

They were silent for a few minutes. “Do...do you really love me?” Derek asked. 

Stiles felt his cheeks burn. “How could I not?” 

Derek chuckled. “Good. Because we’re getting married tomorrow, and I really want my husband to love me as much as I love him.” 

Stiles looked up to see that Derek was grinning, and he returned it. “This is gonna be one hell of a story to tell our kids.” 

Derek’s smile softened. “Good thing it’s just beginning.” 

Stiles’s grin turned a little evil. “Since, you know, we love each other, do you think we could…?” 

“No!” Derek said, pretending to look scandalized. 

“Just a kiss?” Stiles begged. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all week!” 

Derek smirked and waved his hand dismissively. “We have to save it for tomorrow.” He stood and placed his hand on the small of Stiles’s back as he led him out of the room. “Have to give you something to look forward to, don’t I?” Before Stiles knew it, Derek had shut the door, and he could hear the prince’s muffled chuckles through the door. 

Well. They’d have plenty of time for kissing later. Right now, Stiles had to get some sleep. Tomorrow was the most important day of his life, after all. And he had a feeling it was gonna be a damn good one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> The Cure, Love Song  
> Aurora, Murder Song (5,4,3,2,1)  
> Amber Run, I Found  
> Harry Styles, Sign of the Times  
> Lana Del Rey, Born to Die  
> Lana Del Rey, Young and Beautiful  
> Panic! At the Disco/FUN, C'mon  
> J.S. Bach, Adagio
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a little love if you enjoyed I'd love to hear your thoughts! xx


End file.
